The Whole Rock'n'Roll Thing
by amit84529
Summary: When the School of Rock go on tour, what would happen when they meet some ghosts? Based on the musical versions, All rights reserved to Andrew Lloyd Webber (School of Rock), Scott Brown and Anthony King (Beetlejuice)
1. An Author's Note

This crossover fan-fic is based on the musical versions of Beetlejuice and School of Rock, both starring Alex Brightman.

For the sake of the story, the events of School of Rock took place in 2015 and the events of Beetlejuice took place in 2019 (The respective years the shows opened on Broadway)

Please read, review and enjoy...


	2. At the Top of Mount Rock

Dewey Finn was the happiest he has ever been. He lived in a new apartment in Poughkeepsie with his fiancée Rosalie Mullins, worked as a music teacher (He still couldn't believe he actually got his license) at Horace Green school with his best friend Ned Schneebly, who finally became a full-time history teacher there, and at the weekends he would play with him at their favourite dive-bar as "Maggot Death", their old band.

But today he was even happier than ever, because today was the end of another school year, which meant he was about to go on a national tour with his other band: the "School of Rock!" which he founded five years ago.

Five years, has it actually been that long?

It was five years since he was kicked out of his band "No Vacancy", five years since he answered that phone and took a job as a substitute under Ned's name, five years since the Battle of the Bands.

Dewey was excited to see all his old students and band members and get to finally show their talent to the entire nation during the summer.

"We booked concerts at the Madison Square Garden in NYU, 2 shows in Vermont, a show in Milwaukee, and the tour will close on a live-streamed concert at the Hollywood Bowl" told him Summer Hathaway, the band manager, on a phone call a month ago.

He was getting ready for the road and wore his classic Egg-and-Bacon shirt with his red hoodie and a pair of jeans, his SoR uniform, designed by Billy, the band's stylist, was packed in his suitcase along with his two guitars, when he saw the iconic school bus that served as their touring van (The perks of being in a relationship with the principal, he thought).

Dewey got on the bus and was immediately filled with joy to see the old gang:

Zack Moonyham – The lead guitarist

Katie Travis – The bass player

Freddy (Mercury) Hamilton – The drummer

Lawrence Turner – The keyboard player

Marcy and Shonelle – The backup singers

And Tomika – The lead singer (apart from Dewey)

He was also happy to see the rest of the crew: Summer, Billy, Mason and the rest as they were about to go to the first stop of the tour – Winter River, Connecticut.


	3. Not Invisible Anymore

Lydia Deetz was excited, not only she was able to finally talk to her father about her dead mom, not only she lived in a house with ACTUAL ghosts and was even briefly married to one, not only she lived in a beautiful and quiet suburb, her favourite band was finally coming to town. Lydia heard about them when she lived in the haunted house with Beetlejuice. She always had a thing for rock and even wrote some songs of her own, though she never actually published them, still, it was great to know that the band she adores will play in their town.

Lydia was also excited because her father Charles, her stepmother Delia, and her ghost friends Adam and Barbara Maitland have turned the house into a guesthouse and the band will actually be staying at her house!

Lydia's thoughts were cut off suddenly when she heard a car driving toward the house, she looked out of the window and immediately recognized the iconic tour bus.

The School of Rock! are here…


	4. Strange and Unusual

As the bus drove closer to the house, Dewey felt a strange shiver through his spine. He looked back and saw that he wasn't the only one, the whole group felt like something weird is happening, it didn't help when the door to the house was opened by an old businessman who seemed to have no emotion (God, it feels like Horace Green all over again), is this the right house?

"Is this the Deetz residence?" asked Dewey, careful not to annoy the man. "It is, and you must be Mr. Finn" the man said with a sudden grin appearing out of nowhere, "my name is Charles Deetz, we spoke on the phone" he said while extending his hand. "Oh, hey, how you doing?" Dewey said as he gave Charles a high five, "So, the band's just unloading their stuff, they'll be here in a minute". "Very well, let me show you the house".

Charles had an interesting vibe, he seemed warm yet appeared dark and cold. "You know, when I heard the School of Rock were arriving, I had my doubts. But, being a graduate of Horace Green myself" (Well, that explains a lot) "I have a soft spot for it".

The house looked old, Victorian maybe? The residents seemed nice and Charles introduced Dewey to them: "This is my wife, Delia" the redheaded woman seemed extremely friendly and cheerful (is she on drugs?) "Namaste" said Delia with a grin, "Um… Hare Krishna?" Dewey replied. "And this is my daughter, Lydia, she's a fan of the band" the gothic teenager definitely seemed like a rock'n'roll target audience "It's a pleasure meeting you" Dewey said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I loved your music since the 'Maggot Death' days"

Dewey had mixed feelings, he liked having fans talk about the band, and him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something odd was happening in this house…


	5. Say My Name

Zack was the first to notice the weirdness in the house.

As he settled in the room he was to share with Lawrence (the two bonded and became best friends during the last few years) he could've swore he heard steps coming from the attic. "It's probably nothing" he thought as he was tuning his guitar, he disregarded it as he played some new tunes he was working on for the show, "If only I could find some lyrics".  
He was about to give up when he noticed a strange book on the floor, Zack picked it up and read the title. "The Handbook for the Recently Deceased?" it was an old book and looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Woah, what's that?" Zack looked up in fear only to see Lawrence enter the room, he let out a sigh of relief. "I have no idea, it looks like some old book, but I can't open it". "Do you know where it came from?" asked Lawrence, "Probably one of Mr. Finn's pranks, he always tries to pull up a few".

They decided to leave the book and started rehearsing the songs for the show, but soon decided to stop as their mind was still wondering about the elephant in the room – Where did this book come from? They kept looking and searching until Lawrence found a small note next to where the book was "The after-life's leading bio-exorcist, get rid of the living" he read while Zack was trying to understand what's happening "call Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice?"

Green smoke appeared out of nowhere, and the two friends started hearing thunderstorms (in July? It didn't make sense) and then, from thin air, a form started to appear,

And that's when they saw him…


	6. I'll Be Your G-U-I-D-E to th

Zack and Lawrence were clearly baffled, in front of them stood a person who wasn't there before. His features were very unique and seemed a little inhuman: He had a white pale skin, dark purple circles around his eyes. He had a dark green hair with a short green beard and wore a black white striped suit. But the thing that disturbed the friends the most was the fact that he looked like Mr. Finn, only… dead.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zack, "Well…" said the Dead-Dewey-Lookalike in a rusty voice "…let's just say that I'm a…" he struggled with his words as if he was unable to say it "Are you the guy from the note? Beetlejuice?" asked Lawrence, "Yes! Thank you, I know it sounds weird but I just can't say my own name". That was odd, but that wasn't the real question in the kids' heads, they just had to ask "Who are you exactly? What are you doing here? Why do you look like our teacher? Are you a ghost?"

"Woah guys, one answer at a time: 1. You already know my name. 2. I'm here because you summoned me. 3. Yes, I am a ghost. 4. What do you mean by 'looking like your teacher'?" Beetlejuice was clearly as confused as they were. Still, one thing at a time…

"My mother," said Zack "She died 10 years ago, is she a ghost too?"

Beetlejuice was clearly annoyed by the question "Oh, no! Not again!"/p


End file.
